Code Geass World R
by phe25
Summary: The world of c is closing its doors to the real world due to Lelouch Geass. In its place doors to the world of R are opening and people are coming through and they intend to distrup the peace and conquer our world for they to posses power of the king.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass:**

**The world of R**

Summary: It has been five years since the dead of the demon Emperor Lelouch at the hands of zero. The world is finally able to move past war and use its resources to help the entire world from hunger, poverty, and famine. The world is finally able to move on from its cycle of hate. For its hatred died with the demon. The world of c is closing most of its doors with the real world do to the effects of Lelouch's Geass. But in its place the doors to the world of R are opening and someone coming through. These beings are determined to ruin the current peace and rule this world for they to possess the power of the king.

_Kaname Island _

The islands know as Kaname island just miles from the main cost of Japan lies uninhabited by humans since the sword of Akasha. After Lelouch's encounter with his Father Charles. The door ways to C's world have almost all been shut off. Not by accident but with the intent to make sure no one ever again suffers the burden of the king.

_Flashback_

"Lelouch are you certain you want to close the gates to C' world" said C.C "Yes I must ensure no one tries to revive this place" said Lelouch. "Lelouch I must warn you only the know ruins gates will close but it is uncertain whether the rest will follow." Well at least only a few will ever know this place exist and within time only two will remain." Very well are you certain Susaku doesn't need to know of this. "Yes the less he knows the better he is going to have a large burden in his hands its best if we leave him with his current resolve" said Lelouch.

"Lelouch are you ready everything all set" said Susaku as he came in to pick up his friends. Yes even after all that happen he still considers Lelouch and the green hair witch friends. "Indeed Susaku we can begin preparations for the zero requiem." "C.C are you ready to close the gates" With the thought elevator we will close the ruins connected to this world in the real world."

"So you're shutting this place down" said Susaku. "Yes no one will ever know of this place and find the truth of Geass. " By making the truth a lie no one will ever seek this place and revive the curse that was the past." Susaku you and I along with cc and black knights, including Schneizel and a few other know of Geass but only us three know the real truth." Along with that thanks to Schneizel the black nights think of Lelouch vi Britannia as a power hungry cast away prince who wishes to take control of the world." "Lelouch sorry because of me everyone thinks you...No interrupted Lelouch." "Susaku you simplified things for us for I zero will make Lelouch vi Britannia the demon that destroyed the world I will make this lie the truth and the truth that is Geass into a lie"

"Everything set well then let the end of this cycle of hatred begin" Lelouch said as he placed his palm on C.C head. In a flash the three banished from this world and onto the real world. With their leave the doors closed and the conciseness of their current world began moving forward leaving only a few doors open.

_Flashback _End

The flow of time moved on and with it the doors of Kaname Island once again opened but not from the outside.

"Well this world certainly has some similarities but it's to peaceful don't you thinks so to Q-1" said the voice. "Yeah it could use some chaos and destruction" well then shall we gather everyone else and see what this place has to offer said the voice as two sigil shape markings appear on both their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**World of R Chapter2:**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS there so don't sue me!!!

Since people are actually reading this story I decided to make this chapter along with future ones longer than the first. Unless am stuck in writer's block then they will be short.

"So this what Prime Minister Ohgi did to the place? It's hard to think this place would have been where Zero and Euphemia Li Britannia would have made the special administrative zone of Japan" said Lelouch. "Now it is and amusement park dedicated to all those who sought a peaceful world" said C.C. Look there's an engraving here under the entrance_" In memory of Euphemia yet another victim of Lelouch the demon._

"Looks like Japan forgive her for what I made her do" said Lelouch with a hint of sadness. "Yes it has because you took all that hate with you in your previous life." C.C said with a smirk. Indeed the world has forgiven her for my mistake now it's time I ask for her forgiveness. He thought.

"Lelouch he's here" C.C said. As a man with blue green hair and what appears to be a robotic eye came into view. When the man saw who had requested this meeting. His jaw dropped in disbelief. There under the light of the full moon was the source of his loyalty. "My prince... Prince you're… alive yes Jeramiah it's been a while hasn't it how's the Orange farm treating you." "Fine how did you become like Lady C.C?" responded Jeramiah.

"A Last Minute gift from My Father Charles the 98th Emperor" said Lelouch.

_Flashback_

As Lelouch slides down his thrown leaving a trail of blood the last thing he sees before he fades to black is his sister Nunnally realizing what her brother's true goal was. He closes his eyes to the sight of what he expects to be the last thing he sees. Lelouch finds himself drifting in darkness. Thinking "is this it death just drifting here with my own consciousness without a physical body. Am I just aware of my existence or is this part of my punishment to be in limbo dfexfexfdvfdd3forever reflecting upon my sins."

Ha! It seems you have yet to understand the power of the king my son! "That voice no it couldn't be here of all places you're…" "Dead swallowed up by C's World forever trap as punishment for dwelling with the past. It's truly interesting how the one who's Geass is able to bend the will of god himself into your favor fails to comprehend when he has achieved a level beyond that of a normal code"

"What?!" responded Lelouch. As he found himself in face to face with his _Father_ in what appears to be Aires villa. "Still as arrogant as ever yet it was that same quality witch allowed you to achieve what I have wasted decades in doing" said Charles. "Still let's talk" the emperor said.

"Of what exactly?" said Lelouch. "You my son have obtained my code." "How I never intended to take your immortality" no you didn't I gave it to you in order to ensure you would succeed in case your attempts failed. Guess I underestimated your capability."

"So what happens now am I suppose to wander the earth just as C.C has" said Lelouch. "That depends on what you choose whether to cross over to the next world or go back and enjoy the peace and ensure it stays that way" Replied Charles.

"So what would you choose Lelouch" said Marianne. "Mo…Mother" Lelouch became speech leas then regain gained his composure. "You two know what I'll choose so there has to something else you would like to say beside goodbyes" "Lelouch am sorry for sending you and Nunnally away I know you heard our story before but still…" said Marianne with what appear to be sincerity.

Lelouch before you go when you get a chance there is an underground medical facility under what would have been Japan administrative zone where Euphie's body lies in suspended animation as well as your mother's" said the emperor. "I see." Lelouch answered. Lelouch it's up to you whether you awaken me or let me be if you'll just give me a chance" said Marianne.

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance even a demon like me huh. What about you father?" "No I cannot for I must pay for my sins. Your mother in the other hand can only return due to the fact that her body lies outside this place. While my own was consumed by C's world"" Very well then I guess our time is up good luck your indeed my son. If you ever get a chance tell Nunnally am sorry" Said Charles. "Lelouch till we meet again I'll be waiting along with Euphie" Marianne

Indeed so long father till we cross paths again, mother it will be awhile before I can get you as well as Euphie… he said as everything around him faded into white.

"Well took you long enough I expected you be awake sooner" said the familiar witch. Lelouch found himself in a bed. Where… how did you know? Well it was after I recovered your body in order to bury it. I noticed you where you gained a pulse. So I switch your body with a different corpse. I brought you here where I have been hiding for the past year. Before you ask I haven't been in contact with anyone since your funeral. A bit sad considering it was the funeral of a demon instead of cheers of his death those who where there cried in sorrow.

C.C did you know I obtain my father's code? No I did not she replied.

Well it's time we head out Lelouch stated. "To where exactly" She replied. For once I think the country side could use some working hands. "You perform manual labor now that worth a change of scenery. Well then keep your face hidden when we leave. We don't want to cause a commotion.

Soon the pair found themselves riding away from the city in a cart full of hay the green haired girl along with her cheeskun plushy spoke looking up in the sky "The power of the king is suppose to be filled with a path of solitude I don't think that's quite right… Lelouch" "Your right this only temporary until things settle down. Once they do we will return to meet someone" said the driver.

_Flashback end_ (that was along one)

"I See well what is it that you request my lord for thought has ask me to come to thee at such time in the dark" Said Jeramiah. "I require your assistance in the finding of my sister Euphemia's body here under the place where her dream was crushed by my ambition." "So the 3rd princess lies under what would have… My father transferred her body into underground medical facility miles under this area. It just happens that this is where one of the undamaged entrances lays As well as the body of my mother Lady Marianne the flash" said Lelouch.

Now at hearing this Jeramiah Gottwall was shock to think after all this time he would be able to truly repay his depth. "I suppose you have an understanding as to why I called you here" said Lelouch. "I do you want me to use my Geass canceller on her highness in case she is still in the effects of your Geass" he replied.

"Well then shall we proceed" said Lelouch. As the three began to enter a familiar looking cat jump into the arms of C.C. "You came all this way to see her as well didn't you… Arthur" said C.C. the three kept walking along with their recent companion.

Note: please review give your opinion on how this going

As of now I may take some request on what to add on the next or future chapters of the story like stuff from Knightmare of Nunnally, or other Manga adaptations of code Geass.


	3. Chapter 3

**World of R Chapter3:**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS there so don't sue me!

I started this over 3yrs ago then I got hit with major writer's block. I kind of got discourage from other post r2 stories. It's really complicated to go beyond the work of a completed series even if it has such a window of opportunity. I understand the issue of writing a story using characters from this universe and even creating OC's to go along with the plot without going all Mary sue on it. I will try to continue this story along with other projects I would like to start. I welcome constructive criticism since I have some trouble with grammar. I have recently started college and I am currently trying to improve by writing more outside the classroom. Since its summer I should have some free time to do weekly updates. Just remember English class is not my strong point when it comes to grammar. So without further delay here is the story that's been long overdue.

…..unknown location….. Year 2024 a.t.b .

-what's taking him so long?

Asked an annoyed tone belonging to a young woman with pink hair?

_Don't get your panties in a bunch. You know how hard it is to cross over and even more time consuming going back and forth. Besides he is busy simplifying the process and bending this "C's" world will to our own. _Responded a smaller girl with pink hair and a petite figure, red rims surround her irises adorning her eyes with a presence not belonging in her body. "Don't rush downloading is nearly complete the memories of this world will take time to process and our counterparts seem to be a little too relaxed with their peace it will be…fun to play with them" answered the same body but with a monotone voice.

I know, I know , but it's so boring there no _elevens_ left in our world and there is this festival coming up in this world in couple of days and I really want to play kill the numbers roulette. I mean everyone already summited to his Geass and the world belong to us in our dimension and I haven't caused _pain_ with mine in a while and I heard they have a Cornelia in charge of the military division of this Britannia under that _annoying brat_ Nunnaly.

"Now, don't talk of your sister that way. After all she been through it's about time she opened her eyes to the truth. Well like all truths she knows a twisted version of the events in this world. So it's time to twist it even further. In other words there are certain events which you along with the others need to be aware of if we wish to draw my counterpart out." said the new figure wearing a black robe hiding his/her appearance. "Besides there is the giant pizza to look forward to and I simply love Milly's festivals.

-Don't worry well be the surprise guests of honor to this celebration besides the minimum pieces required have gathered and I intend to see if this version of zero is a good way to pass the time.

Well then my _white knights_ let this world fall into chaos once again. Sneered the dark king as he arrived followed by 5 more unknown figures.


End file.
